<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and my future by yutaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861114">and my future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaa/pseuds/yutaa'>yutaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, like literally this is just. mindless fluff, v minor but jaemin works in a coffee shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaa/pseuds/yutaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe I should just buy him a charger,” Renjun says despairingly, as Chenle adds the Pringles to their cart. “He’s always breaking his anyway.”</p><p>“A charger as a birthday present?” Chenle pauses, like he’s entertaining the thought, before wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, no. Come up with something else.”</p><p>“I’m <em>trying</em>,” Renjun says, wheeling the chart directly into a stand of notebooks. It wobbles precariously, and he sucks in his breath, watching as the notebooks <em>thud</em> back into place.</p><p>“Smooth,” Chenle says, without looking up from his phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and my future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy happy birthday to na jaemin, best boy ever !!!! i wrote this is a fit of unhinged inspiration &amp; was rlly just trying to get smth out by jm's bday, so i'm sorry in advance if there are any typos &gt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AUGUST 11</b>
</p><p>“So what are you getting Jaemin?” Chenle asks, matter-of-fact, as they’re browsing the aisles of CVS. “In case the Vitamix doesn’t come in time.”</p><p>“Oh my god, don’t remind me,” Renjun groans, tossing a pack of gum into their cart. “I spent two hours on Amazon yesterday, and I still have no idea.”</p><p>They turn the corner, and Chenle bends down to look at the chips. “Hmm,” he says, rummaging through the stacks of sea-salt and vinegar. “Well, you still have two days to think of something.”</p><p>“Aha!” He says, after a few more seconds, emerging victoriously with two cans of pizza-flavored Pringles. “These were sold out when I came yesterday.”</p><p>“Maybe I should just buy him a charger,” Renjun says despairingly, as Chenle adds the Pringles to their cart. “He’s always breaking his anyway.”</p><p>“A charger as a birthday present?” Chenle pauses, like he’s entertaining the thought, before wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, no. Come up with something else.”</p><p>“I’m <em>trying</em>,” Renjun says, wheeling the chart directly into a stand of notebooks. It wobbles precariously, and he sucks in his breath, watching as the notebooks <em>thud</em> back into place.</p><p>“Smooth,” Chenle says, without looking up from his phone. “Jisung says we have nothing else to get. Do you need anything else?”</p><p>“What I need,” Renjun sighs, steering them towards the self-checkout lane, “is for the Vitamix to get here <em>in the next two days</em>.”</p><p>Chenle snorts. “You’ll be fine,” he says, tapping on the self-checkout kiosk screen. “It just got dropped off at the post office, right? It’s probably on its way to the mailing room already.”</p><p>Renjun bites his lip, passing Chenle his gum. “Yeah.”</p><p>Chenle looks up from scanning the items. “Seriously,” he says. “Don’t stress out about it. Worst case scenario, buy a bow and put it on yourself. He’d literally love that.”</p><p>“Gross,” Renjun says, tossing the Pringles at him. Chenle laughs, catching them and putting them down on the self-checkout kiosk.</p><p>“Jaeminnie,” Chenle says, putting a finger on his lips and batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly. “<em>I’m </em>your present.”</p><p>“Never do that again,” Renjun shudders, swiping his card and taking the receipt. “And there’s no way I’m saying something like that. I’d rather just buy the charger.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Chenle says, shrugging. “Where are you off to now? Coffee?”</p><p>“Yeah, Jaemin gets off at five,” Renjun says, checking his phone. “So I’ll probably go study there for half an hour.”</p><p>“Cool,” Chenle says. They walk out of the store together, pausing at the intersection. “I’m going back to my dorm, but tell him I said hi.”</p><p>“Will do,” Renjun replies. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be at lunch,” Chenle says, swinging his bags back and forth. “See you then!”</p><p>“Bye!” Renjun says, waving, before turning in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin isn’t at the counter when Renjun steps in, and he frowns, looking around the small café for his boyfriend’s figure.</p><p><em>Maybe he’s in the back?</em> </p><p>He finds an empty booth, sliding off his jacket and putting his backpack on the side. Half a minute passes, and the only worker he sees is a guy he doesn’t know near the cash register at the front. There aren’t that many others in the café, at 4:30 pm on a Tuesday, and Renjun makes his way to the counter after confirming that Jaemin isn’t in the front.</p><p>The worker looks up when Renjun gets there. “What can I get you?”</p><p>“Can I just have some hot water?” Renjun requests, pulling his wallet out. “In a cup is fine.”</p><p>“Sure,” the boy says, straightening and smiling at him. “Don’t worry about paying, by the way,” he adds, gaze sliding to Renjun’s wallet. “It’s on the house for someone as cute as you!”</p><p>“Uh,” Renjun says, thrown. He blinks a few times. “Thanks, but that’s really not necessary. I can pay for the water —”</p><p>“I insist,” the boy says, coming back with a cup of water and a napkin. He leans on the counter, smiling slyly at Renjun. “Are you a regular? I’m new here, but I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to seeing you again.”</p><p>The entrance to the back flutters behind him, and Renjun sighs in relief when Jaemin pushes the curtains aside.</p><p>“Thank you, but I’m really not interested,” Renjun says politely, shooting a look at Jaemin that says <em>HELP NEEDED</em>. Jaemin frowns, striding over.</p><p>“Are you sure?” The boy says, unrelenting. “I’d really like to get to know y—”</p><p>“Is there a problem?” Jaemin asks, crossing his arms.</p><p>The boy startles, turning to look at Jaemin. “N-no,” he stammers, pushing the water towards Renjun. “I was just getting him some hot water.”</p><p>“Is that so,” Jaemin says flatly, giving him a look. “Because it looked like you were flirting with my boyfriend.”</p><p>The boy’s eyes widen, looking back and forth between Renjun and Jaemin. “Oh, dude, I am so sorry,” he says, raising his hands and slowly backing away. “I swear I had no idea. I wouldn’t have asked if I’d known.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Renjun says softly, taking his water. “So about the water…”</p><p>“It’s on me,” Jaemin says, rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna take my break now anyway. Wait for me?”</p><p>“Okay,” Renjun says, rocking on his heels. Jaemin disappears behind the curtain again, reappearing a few seconds later without his apron. He makes his way around the counter, wrapping an arm around Renjun’s waist.</p><p>“Hi,” Jaemin says, breaking into a smile. “Where are you sitting?”</p><p>“Hi,” Renjun says, instinctively smiling back, and they stand there for a half-second in the middle of the store, grinning like idiots.</p><p>“Right,” Renjun says eventually, pushing Jaemin lightly. “Over here.”</p><p>When they get to the booth, he pushes his backpack aside, sliding into one side while Jaemin sits down on the other.</p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>Jaemin sighs, glancing over at the other employee in the café. “Well, you’ve met my new coworker,” he says, lips flattening. “I was in the back earlier because he spilled a bunch of milk and didn’t know where the mop was to clean it up, so I offered to do it for him. I told him to just watch the counter, and he somehow manages to flirt with my boyfriend in the five minutes I’m not there.”</p><p>Renjun laughs, taking his notebook and laptop out. “Sounds fun,” he says, popping open the wrapper on his gum. “Well, you know what they say.”</p><p>“...what do they say?”</p><p>“There’s no use crying over spilled milk —”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Jaemin says, rolling his eyes fondly. “You’re <em>such</em> a nerd.”</p><p>“I’m a linguistics major,” Renjun retorts, holding out the gum to Jaemin. Jaemin shakes his head, and he nods, throwing it back into his backpack. “Bold words coming from someone who hasn’t opened a single word document this year.”</p><p>“And no,” Renjun says, raising his eyebrow before Jaemin can say anything, “Notepad doesn’t count.”</p><p>“What about A—”</p><p>“Atom doesn’t count either,” Renjun says, lips curling upwards at Jaemin’s pout. He knocks his foot against Jaemin’s. “I know all the code editors you use. Don’t even ask.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on it,” Jaemin says, hooking his foot around Renjun’s ankle in retaliation. “What about you? Where’d you go after class?”</p><p><em>I called the post office three times to ask if your present was going to be here on time</em>, Renjun thinks, sighing internally. <em>By the way, do you want a charger?</em></p><p>“Went shopping with Chenle,” he says instead, surreptitiously pulling up the package tracker in an incognito window. “Got some gum.”</p><p><em>ESTIMATED DELIVERY: Aug. 13</em>, the screen reads, and Renjun sighs, closing the tab and looking back at Jaemin.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Jaemin asks, eyebrows furrowed cutely. He reaches across the table to grab Renjun’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah,” Renjun says slowly. “I have a first-draft deadline for this paper in two days, but this source I’ve been trying to get for <em>months</em> from the library is supposed to come in like, right before it’s due.”</p><p>Jaemin grimaces at the word <em>paper</em>. “That does suck,” he says sympathetically. “Are there no other sources you can use, just in case it doesn’t get here in time?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have a bunch of ideas, but none of them are good,” Renjun says, frowning slightly. His expression turns contemplative, and he looks at Jaemin thoughtfully. “Do you think I should email for an extension, just in case? Or would it better to just turn in whatever I have on the day of?”</p><p>“It never hurts to ask for an extension,” Jaemin says, shrugging. “I’m sure whatever you have will be good too, though. You’re an amazing writer.”</p><p>Renjun’s face falls. “But I...I <em>really</em> like this professor,” he says hesitantly. “And I know he’s looking forward to, um, reading my paper…?”</p><p>“If he really liked you, he wouldn’t mind granting an extension of a few days,” Jaemin says, tilting his head. “Right?”</p><p>“But I could’ve asked for it earlier, or —” Renjun breaks off, face scrunching in frustration. “I just don’t want him to be disappointed.”</p><p>“Look at me,” Jaemin says, squeezing Renjun’s hand encouragingly. “You’re one of the best writers I know, so I know <em>you</em> know that one of your twenty sources won’t make or break the paper. If it gets here, then great, add it in. If it doesn’t, then you still have all these months of hard work. It’ll be fine either way, okay? Don’t stress yourself out about this one thing when the rest of your paper is probably already amazing."</p><p>Renjun blinks up at him, sniffling, and Jaemin falters, sliding out of his side of the booth and tripping over himself to join Renjun on the other side.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, alarmed, tugging Renjun into a hug. “Is it something I said? Are you okay?”</p><p>“How do you <em>always</em> know what to say?” Renjun asks into his sweater, muffled and small. “I’m fine, just a little stressed. It’s a lot better now. I just — I love you a lot.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Jaemin says, rubbing Renjun’s back comfortingly. “Also, my break’s technically over, but I can stay with you if you want.”</p><p>“Oh,” Renjun says, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. “No, no, it’s fine! Go check out of your shift.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jaemin asks, frowning. “I don’t want to leave you.”</p><p>“It’ll only take, like, ten minutes,” Renjun says, pushing him lightly on the arm. “I’ll be okay until you come back.”</p><p>“...okay,” Jaemin says, agreeing reluctantly. “I’ll be back as soon as I’m done.”</p><p>He looks at Renjun, puffing his cheeks out cutely. “Give me a kiss?”</p><p>Renjun smiles helplessly, leaning in and pecking him on the lips.</p><p>“Like a real one,” Jaemin says, pouting, and Renjun rolls his eyes, going in for a longer kiss. Jaemin’s lips are soft, mouth tasting faintly of coffee, and Renjun pulls back after a few seconds when Jaemin shows no signs of stopping.</p><p>“<em>Go</em>,” Renjun says, laughing and forcing Jaemin out of the booth when he tries to kiss him again. “You can kiss me again after we’re back in our dorm, okay?”</p><p>“Fine,” Jaemin says, drawing the vowels out. He winks at Renjun. “I’m holding you to that.”</p><p>“Whatever you want,” Renjun says, rolling his eyes, but he smiles fondly at him, reaching over to slap him on the butt. “Now get going.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AUGUST 12</b>
</p><p>“Vitamix still not here?” Chenle asks, setting his plate down and collapsing into his seat gracelessly.</p><p>“Oh, is that what you’re getting Jaemin?” Jisung says, sitting down to Chenle.</p><p>“Both of you shut up,” Renjun hisses, relaxing when he sees Jaemin in the pizza line, a safe hundred feet away. “Yes, that’s what I’m getting him, and no, it’s not here yet,” he grumbles.</p><p>“Ah,” Jisung says, grabbing two napkins and handing one of them to Chenle. “Isn’t his birthday...tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Renjun says miserably. “The website says tomorrow afternoon? I just hope it gets there early enough that I can get it before the mailroom closes.”</p><p>“How are you going to take it back without him knowing?” Chenle asks, chewing thoughtfully. “Didn’t he take tomorrow off?”</p><p>“I already texted Jeno to schedule their lab for tomorrow afternoon,” Renjun says, huffing out a breath. “He said Jaemin agreed, so that’s set. I should have enough time to wrap it and everything before he gets back.”</p><p>Chenle nods. “Sounds about right.”</p><p>“That’s really such a good idea though,” Jisung says. “I mean, he’s been talking about one since last year. I hope it gets here on time!”</p><p>“What are we talking about?” Jaemin asks curiously, pulling out the chair next to Renjun and sitting. “What’s getting here?”</p><p>Renjun shoots Jisung a death glare. Jisung swallows nervously.</p><p>“My paper, remember?” Renjun says, knocking his shoulder against Jaemin’s. He steals a fry off of his plate. “I was just telling them about how my source might get here tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Jaemin says. “Jisung, I didn’t know you knew that much about linguistics.”</p><p>“Linguistics,” Jisung repeats.</p><p>“Yeah, you said his source was a good idea, right?” Jaemin shrugs. “I thought you hated writing.”</p><p>Chenle snorts, hiding his laughter by wiping his mouth hastily with his napkin. He elbows Jisung discreetly.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Jisung says stiffly. “I may be a chemistry major, but I do. Love writing.”</p><p>Jaemin hums, bending down to take a bite out of pizza. Renjun gives him an incredulous look.</p><p>“Jisung’s taking his mandatory writing class this semester, remember?” Chenle says, rolling his eyes. <em>Useless</em>, he mouths to Jisung. “So he was just asking Renjun about his paper.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, how is that going?” Jaemin asks. “I heard the professor’s not bad this semester.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Jisung says, visibly relaxing as the conversation turns to more familiar ground. “He’s nice enough. Doesn’t assign a ton of busywork.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Jaemin says, nodding. “What about you, Chenle?”</p><p>“Classes have been pretty good,” Chenle says, putting his fork down and taking a sip of water. “My microeconomics professor just told us that we was gonna start giving pop quizzes, though, which kind of sucks.” He makes a face. “It’s whatever. Maybe this means he’ll stop calling on random people to answer his questions.”</p><p>“Pop quizzes?” Renjun asks, scrunching his nose. “Good luck.”</p><p>“We have pop quizzes in the chemistry intro course too,” Jisung says, fist-bumping Chenle sadly.</p><p>“Yeah, seriously,” Jaemin says, looking up from his plate. “My programming languages class has pop quizzes too. Join the club, dude.”</p><p>Renjun watches as Chenle high-fives Jaemin, shaking his head in disapproval. “STEM kids,” he mutters, stealing another fry off of Jaemin’s plate. “Couldn’t be me.”</p><p> </p><p>The bell tinkles when Renjun walks in.</p><p>“Hi, what can I get y— <em>Renjun</em>,” Jaemin says, surprised but happy. “Lemonade tea?”</p><p>Renjun nods, and Jaemin grabs a cup. “Just a second.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were coming,” he says, half a minute later, shaking the drink. “You have class after this, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, so I can’t stay,” Renjun says apologetically. “Just thought I’d drop by since it’s on the way.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you did,” Jaemin says, sidling back up to the front and handing Renjun his drink. His hand is warm, lingering against Renjun’s, and he smiles prettily when Renjun takes his wallet out.</p><p>“It’s on me,” he says, gently pushing it away.</p><p>“Are you ever going to let me pay?” Renjun asks exasperatedly, but he smiles back at Jaemin.</p><p>“Nope,” Jaemin says, popping the ‘p’. “Seeing you is payment enough, babe.”</p><p>“Idiot,” Renjun says fondly. “Okay, I gotta run.”</p><p>“Have fun in class,” Jaemin says, leaning on the counter and staring adoringly at him. “I’ll see you at home?”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Renjun says, taking a sip out of his drink. “Love you,” he tacks on reflexively at the end, and Jaemin’s smile widens.</p><p>“Love you too,” he says, waving him off. “Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Renjun says, later, kicking at Jaemin’s leg.</p><p>Jaemin turns over sleepily. “Yeah?”</p><p>“What do you want for dinner tomorrow?” Renjun asks. “For your birthday.”</p><p>“Can we just get takeout,” Jaemin mumbles, throwing his arms around Renjun’s torso. “I’ve been really craving garlic knots for like, a week.”</p><p>“Takeout,” Renjun repeats. “You sure you don’t want to go somewhere?”</p><p>“What I want,” Jaemin says, shifting his head and cracking his eyes open, “is to celebrate right here, in this dorm, with you. And garlic knots. I love you more, obviously, but garlic knots would be great too.”</p><p>“Okay,” Renjun sighs, poking Jaemin’s nose. “Pizza and garlic knots it is. You’re so easy to please.”</p><p>“Pizza,” Jaemin says meaningfully, yawning in the middle of his sentence. “Garlic knots. You. I don’t know, some Netflix or whatever. A whole night of not having to do anything. Sounds perfect to me.”</p><p>He leans in, and Renjun meets him in the middle, soft and sleepy.</p><p>“Mm,” he says, head falling on Renjun’s shoulder. “Your toothpaste tastes good.”</p><p>Renjun laughs quietly, fingers combing through Jaemin’s hair.</p><p>“I ran out yesterday, so I had to start using the cupcake-flavored one Chenle gave me last year as a joke,” he says. “Of course you’d think it tastes good.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?” Jaemin asks, head popping up again. “Let me try it again.”</p><p>“You’re so weird,” Renjun giggles, but he obliges, and they kiss again for a few seconds, slow and open-mouthed.</p><p>“...it does kinda taste like frosting,” Jaemin murmurs against his lips, and Renjun laughs into the kiss, eventually pushing Jaemin’s head away.</p><p>Jaemin goes easily, shuffling closer by a few inches and pulling the blanket over them both.</p><p>“Seriously, though,” he says, eyes fluttering shut again. “You can just use my toothpaste if you want.”</p><p>“I will tomorrow,” Renjun whispers. “Good night, Nana.”</p><p>“Good night, baby,” Jaemin murmurs, before promptly falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AUGUST 13</b>
</p><p>
  <em>4:01 pm: Hi! You’ve received a package, and it’s ready for pickup at…</em>
</p><p>“It’s here,” Renjun says into the phone, nearly crying with relief. “Oh my god, it’s actually here.”</p><p>“Congratulations,” Chenle says, the buzz of a couple hundred students in the background of his call. “You did it.”</p><p>“I’m literally jogging to the mailroom as we speak,” Renjun says, ducking past a girl carrying a carton of books and taking the stairs two at a time. “I’ve been camping out in the campus center since my last class ended.”</p><p>“Wow,” Chenle says, sounding impressed. “Okay, that’s some actual dedication.”</p><p>“Right?” Renjun says, turning into the mailroom —</p><p>Only to duck back immediately behind the wall.</p><p>“Why,” Renjun whispers furiously, “is <em>Jaemin</em> in the mailroom?”</p><p>The sound of Chenle’s laughter is loud even over the phone, and Renjun winces, pulling his phone away from his ear. He peeks back over the corner, and — yep, that’s Jaemin. With Jeno, no less.</p><p>“You have the worst luck,” Chenle says, after his laughter subsides.</p><p>“I gotta hang up,” Renjun says, sighing. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”</p><p>When he looks back over, Jaemin’s saying something to Jeno. Renjun watches Jeno nod as Jaemin points to the bathroom, before starting off in that direction and eventually disappearing behind the men’s restroom doors.</p><p>When he’s sure that Jaemin’s gone, Renjun darts across the hall.</p><p>“Jeno,” he hisses, and Jeno jumps, eyes widening comically.</p><p>“Renjun! I didn’t know you were here.”</p><p>Renjun shushes him, looking around before swiping his card to queue for pickup.</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna make this quick,” he says. “I’m picking up Jaemin’s present, so he can’t know I’m here. I thought you two were going to work on your lab…?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Jeno says, understanding dawning in his eyes. He looks at Renjun guiltily. “I forgot to text you, but we finished way earlier than I thought we would. I think he really wanted to go back to his dorm, but I dragged him here with me because I had to pick up something.”</p><p>The faint sound of a toilet flushing reaches Renjun’s ears, and he panics, looking around hurriedly.</p><p>“Can you take him somewhere for half an hour?” Renjun asks, eyes darting towards the bathroom doors. “He’s probably gonna complain, but you’re his best friend, so I know he’ll agree eventually. Please?”</p><p>“Of course,” Jeno says. “Just text me when you’re ready.”</p><p>“I owe you one,” Renjun says, smiling slightly. “Okay. I’m gonna go to the front of the crowd so he doesn’t see me.”</p><p>“Good luck!” Jeno says, waving. “We should catch up sometime.”</p><p>“Wait, yes,” Renjun says, shuffling backwards. “Text me tomorrow! Let’s get breakfast together one of these days.”</p><p>The bathroom doors open, and he waves hurriedly, slinking into the crowd just as Jaemin starts walking out.</p><p>“Jaemin,” he hears Jeno say. “I want bubble tea.”</p><p>“Right now?” Jaemin’s voice sounds surprised, and Renjun hides a smile in his sleeve. “I mean...okay?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna go by myself,” Jeno says. “Come with me?”</p><p>“Lee Jeno,” Jaemin says, sounding suspicious. “Are you okay? First the lab, then the mailroom, and now bubble tea. Is there a reason you’re just...taking me places today?”</p><p>“Can’t I just want to buy my best friend a drink for his birthday,” Jeno says, sounding petulant. “Come <em>on</em>. I’m really thirsty.”</p><p>“You can, I guess,” Jaemin says slowly, “but I’m going home right after. Renjun’s last class just ended, and I already told him we’re having dinner together today.”</p><p>Renjun bites his lip, heart melting at Jaemin’s words.</p><p>“Yes, okay, let’s go,” Jeno says, voice growing farther away. “Just half an hour…”</p><p>The next time Renjun looks, both Jeno and Jaemin are gone from the building, and he lets out a sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing. <em>That was close</em>, he thinks.</p><p>“Huang Renjun?”</p><p>Renjun looks up to a mailroom employee setting down a package at the counter and calling his name again.</p><p>“That’s me,” he calls, taking his student ID card out and making his way to the counter.</p><p>“Your package,” the mailroom employee says, sliding it over towards him while they scan his card. “Have a good day!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Renjun smiles, tucking his card back in his phone case and hefting the package up with his hands. “You too!”</p><p> </p><p>It only takes a few minutes to wrap the present when he gets back to their dorm, and Renjun dusts his hands together pleasedly after he’s done.</p><p><em>All clear</em>, he texts Jeno. <em>Thanks again!</em></p><p>Jeno texts back the okay emoji a few minutes later, and Renjun puts his present under his desk, shoving his chair in front of it, before sprawling out on their bed, making himself comfortable.</p><p>Ten minutes later, the doorknob jiggles.</p><p>“I’m back,” Jaemin sings, dropping his keys off at the door. He pauses when he sees Renjun, eyes going soft and huffing affectionately.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaemin says, dropping his backpack on the ground. “I missed you today.”</p><p>“Mm,” Renjun hums, beaming at him. He drops his phone somewhere on the comforter, reaching towards Jaemin. “Happy birthday, baby.”</p><p>Jaemin’s lips curl upwards, and he climbs on the bed, tilting Renjun’s chin up with a finger. “Thank you,” he says, eyes sparkling, before bringing Renjun’s mouth to his.</p><p>Renjun sighs into the kiss, and Jaemin shifts his body weight forward, settling on Renjun’s legs. Sliding his hands up Renjun’s shirt, he squeezes, and Renjun shivers, kicking at him weakly.</p><p>“Your hands are cold,” he complains.</p><p>“And you’re so warm,” Jaemin coos, leaning down to kiss him again before grinning and drawing back. “Wanna watch a movie?”</p><p>Renjun licks his lips, sitting up and grabbing his laptop from the desk. “Sure,” he says, logging into Netflix. “What do you want to watch?”</p><p>“Ooh, the sequel to Train to Busan is supposed to be coming out today,” Jaemin says. “Wanna rewatch the original before we go and see the second one?”</p><p>“...zombies?” Renjun asks, grimacing. “Okay, fine. You really want me to lose sleep today, don’t you?”</p><p>“We don’t have to watch the movie the whole time,” Jaemin says, smiling and pinching Renjun’s cheek. “Look at me when you’re scared!”</p><p>“You just want to Netflix and chill,” Renjun huffs, looking over at Jaemin. “Don’t you?”</p><p>Jaemin smiles beautifully. “I make no promises.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time the movie’s halfway over, neither Renjun nor Jaemin are focused on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Someone screams, and Renjun jerks.</p><p>“Oh my god, just pause the movie,” Renjun says breathlessly, swatting at Jaemin’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going,” Jaemin says, feeling around for the laptop. He finally finds it, groaning as there’s another chorus of screams from the movie. Haphazardly closing out of Netflix, he shoves the laptop back onto Renjun’s desk.</p><p>“Now,” Jaemin says, jumping back on the bed with a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Where were we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, that’ll be all!”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Okay, thanks!”</p><p>Renjun hangs up, throwing his phone back down. “They said thirty-five minutes.”</p><p>“Sounds good,” Jaemin says, opening his eyes. “What do you want to do until then?”</p><p>“You could open my present,” Renjun says slyly. “Or you could open it later. Whatever you want.”</p><p>“You got me a present?” Jaemin’s eyes widen, and he sits up, interest piqued. “I told you you didn’t have to…”</p><p>“I wanted to,” Renjun says softly, smiling shyly at him. “Want to see it now?”</p><p>Jaemin nods, and Renjun scrambles off the bed, pulling it out from under his desk.</p><p>“It’s kind of — heavy,” he says, as the box thuds onto the bed. “So be careful.”</p><p>Jaemin stares at the large box suspiciously. “You didn’t get me anything alive, right?”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes. “No," he says, snorting. "I promise it’s an actual present.”</p><p>He watches Jaemin open the gift with baited breath, the letters on the packaging growing more evident with each passing second.</p><p>“No way,” Jaemin mutters, when the letters <em>MIX</em> are visible from the outside. Another second, and he looks at Renjun in wonder. “You did <em>not</em>.”</p><p>“Surprise,” Renjun says, looking carefully at Jaemin’s expression. “Do you...like it?”</p><p>“Do I <em>like</em> it?” Jaemin asks incredulously. He looks at the Vitamix box in awe. “Renjun — I — am literally in love with you. How much did this cost?”</p><p>Renjun beams. “I started saving for this four months ago,” he says, cheeks flushed with happiness. “Don’t worry about it, seriously. I’m just glad you like it.”</p><p>Speechless, Jaemin draws Renjun into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says quietly, into Renjun’s shoulder, and barely catches Renjun’s whisper of, “no, thank <em>you</em>.”</p><p><em>I’m going to marry you</em>, Jaemin thinks, the thought of it swelling up so powerfully in him. He swallows the words, though, despite how <em>right</em> everything feels — and settles for just hugging Renjun a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>The thought sticks throughout dinner, and afterwards, when they’re cleaning up, Renjun takes the bow from the top of the gift box, Chenle’s words from two days ago floating into his head randomly.</p><p>“Hey, Jaemin,” he says, and Jamin turns from where he is on the bed, gathering up the wrapping paper.</p><p>Renjun puts the bow on top of his head, giggling. “Look! I’m your present.”</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes soften, and an unreadable expression comes onto his face as he tugs Renjun closer.</p><p>“And my future.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he leans in and kisses Renjun’s soft and surprised expression away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>One day</em>, Jaemin thinks, and smiles into the kiss at the way surety settles in his chest. <em>One day.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was inspired by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/Brz8kNIg3s2/">this ig post</a> !!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/dreamingmp3">twt</a> / <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dreamingmp3">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>